oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cold War
Walkthrough Penguin Spotting #Speak to Larry at the south entrance of the Ardougne Zoo. He's a bit nutty about penguins. Larry hopes to build a lookout to observe the penguins. His instructions are to collect him 10 oak planks, 10 steel nails, a hammer and a spade. #Talk to him again with the items in your invertory and Larry will take you to the iceberg. #Upon arrival, there is a firm snow patch next to the landing spot. Build the lookout here by using an oak plank on the patch. Then use a spade on the lookout to cover it in snow. #When the lookout is ready, speak to Larry. This will be followed by a rather strange cut-scene, but is important to keep note of the emotes the penguin does, as it shows the emote greeting code that is unique for every player. There are 8 different Penguin emotes in all, similar to the normal character emotes, and the greeting will consist of three of those. If you need to see them again, click "Use Lookout" to watch the cut-scene again. After the cut-scene speak to Larry and suggest to him that the behavior of the penguins in the cut-scene was suspicious. #Return to the dock and speak to Larry again, now here's where things get strange. Larry requests to now design a clockwork suit, which will be used to spy on the penguins. He gives a book filled with instructions. Make a Clockwork Suit #Collect a regular wood plank (the games necklace teleport is handy here, just teleport to Barbarian Outpost and head east a bit to find some planks) , a piece of silk and a steel bar. #Use the clockmaker's bench at your house or someone else's. Select ''Clockwork mechanism with the steel bar in your inventory. #Then use the option clockwork toy and select clockwork penguin to make a clockwork suit. If the option to make a clockwork toy is not showing, you need to upgrade your clockmaker's bench. Back to the Iceberg #Return to Larry at the Rellekka dock after finishing the suit. Jointly return to the iceberg to test it out. #After returning, it appears that the lookout has been completly destroyed and that all the penguins are missing. Speak to Larry, and to no surprise he will blame the penguins. Now, since there are no penguins, it appears impossible to test the suit. However, being the clever adventurer, suggest to Larry to test the suit on the penguins at the zoo. Larry will kindly assist with a teleport back to Ardougne Zoo. Meet the Penguins #Free your hands and cape and talk to Larry. He'll cast a magic spell. The magic causes a player to shrink and enter the penguin suit! Now test out the disguise. Head into the penguin enclosure and right click on the penguins until you find one with the talk option. Talk to that penguin and you will be forced to give him a greeting before he shall speak to you this is diffrent for each player. Use the emote sequence that the earlier cut-scene showed. The penguin will start talking. Now apparently penguins are trying to....... LEARN HOW TO FLY! and escape from Ardougne Zoo. The penguin will give you a mission report to return to the outpost and ask you to speak to the penguins in Lumbridge. #Speak to Larry and you and Larry will discuss where penguins could be in Lumbridge for a moment, now head to Lumbridge. # Now to those of you who have a keen eye you may already know where the penguin operatives are, if not however head to Farmer Fred's sheep pasture where you will find Larry, use the tuxedo time option with him (dont forget to remove everything from your hands, and cape). Now head off and find a sheep with flipper's and a talk option. Before talking perform the secret greeting as shown in the previous step. Now once you are done the greeting they will still not speak to you. #Speak to Larry and he will help you both return to Ardougne Zoo. Then re-tuxedo before entering the penguin enclosure once more and speak to the penguin again. However, he will not give you the phrase, so speak to Larry again and he will give you two suggestion's to bribe the penguin with: ::*A raw cod, the penguins favourite food. ::*Use a Ring of Charos (j), a ring with powerful magic properties. You will not get the normal (Charm) option, the penguin simply provides the phrase. When you have either the raw cod in your inventory or are wearing the ring, talk to the penguin in the Zoo and he will tell you that the secret phrase is do not trust the walrus. Intelligence #Return to Lumbridge. Go to Farmer Fred's sheep pen and penguin suit up! Now the penguin's will tell you to talk to Farmer Fred to see if he's an undercover agent for the humans. #Speak to Farmer Fred about penguins and use either the bully option or warn option. Both work, and when you are done talking to Fred, return and speak with the penguin again. Pick either option in the conversation with the penguin and then they will give you the location of the outpost, it is on the iceberg you visited earlier under what appears to be an avalanche. They will also give you a password cabbage. Get 1 swamp tar and 5 feathers. Swamp tar spawns in Lumbridge swamp, and you can get feathers from killing chickens. #Speak to Larry and he will teleport you to the iceberg. Suit up to penguin again and head north west until seeing a KGP agent penguin and use the emote greeting, then tell him the password, and then he will ask you for an ID but guess what you dont have one! #Now speak to Noodle he's the black market merchant close to the KGP agent and he'll trade you an ID and a report if you give him one swamp tar and 5 feathers. #Exchange the materials with Noodle for the ID and another mission report, speak to the KGP agent and he'll let you through, then left click on the avalanche and you should see the option use avalanche and you will enter the outpost. #Once inside go into the first room on the left and talk to the KGP agent there, once done head into the corridor on the other side of the room you will now have to complete an agility course. #Once you have exited the door at the end of the corridor you shall see a small cutscene showing a penguin army! Suddenly you seem to realise their intentions are a little more devious than just flying! Follow the signs with arrows to the agility course, and when the path ends just past some blue crates, turn past the crates to start the agility course. Agility Course # Climb down the steps and into the water. #Avoid the moving ice in the water. #Climb the stepping stone at the end. #Jump to the next stepping stone. #Jump to the 5 next stones. (If you fail you will take minor damage). And jump to the land again (hard to find click option). #After you manage to cross continue on the path unit you come to a shelf with icicles on it. Use the right-click tread softly option to get across. You will have to repeat this several times at each shelf. If you fail you will be hit taking a small damage. #Next you will have to cross ice this is a little annoying. You will take 2 damage each time you fail. If you have only the minimal agility, level 30, a small amount of food may help. #After that you will have a small cut-scene of you sliding down a hill. #Speak to the agility instructor and you are done the agility arena and free to go wherever you wish in the lair. *'''Note: you may re-enter they Agility course after completion of the quest if you have made another Penguin Suit. Discover the Penguin Plan #Return to Larry and tell him about the army you saw! He will tell you he needs you to find where they are making their war plans. #Return to the outpost but instead of turning left this time head right up till you come to massive doors. Ask the KGP agent in the little office right next to the doors to let you in he will ask you for your ID and say you do not have enough access. #Head back down the hallway and enter the room with Ping & Pong, they will ask you for a cowbell and set of penguin bongos, you may not see the point but this will help later. #Return to Larry and ask him how to get a cowbell and some bongo's, he will suggest you steal the cow bell from a cow and make the penguin bongos from mahogany and soft leather. (Use soft leather on mahogany plank). #Find a dairy cow and steal a cow bell. If you happen to be in Zanaris when attempting to steal it a short conversation will follow and the cow actually gives you the bell. # Go back to Ping and Pong. After a cut-scene the guard will be distracted go to war room. Use the controls where the KGP used to be standing to open the door. The war room is to the east. Enter. Caught by Pescaling Pax # You will see a cutscene of the Penguin's planning to take over RuneScape! The penguin's in the room will take your suit and then you'll be teleported to a cage filled with Icelords. They are level 51 and easy to kill. You may need to kill a few before you can leave, but some people have only had to kill one.. Others have had to kill 2. So if your awfully low or have no armor bring 3 or four lobsters. The icelords can range too. # Exit the cage through the fence door made of ice, then exit though a crevice east of the Icelord cage. # Talk to Larry for a final time to hear a lot of weird things (as usual) and to finish the quest. But... didn't we forget something... We better stay on our toes. Reward *1 Quest point *2000 Crafting experience *5000 Agility experience *1500 Construction experience *Ability to make the penguin suit. To enter the suit again you must talk to Larry again at the zoo, pier, iceberg, or Lumbridge sheep pen. *Ability to use the Penguin Agility Course *Players can also steal more cowbells and make more bongos. A player can play the cowbells or the bongos if in a penguin suit. Trivia *The penguin is creator Andrew Gower's favorite animal. *The Cold War was the period of conflict that emerged after World War II between the global superpowers of the Soviet Union and the United States. *The KGP (Killer Gentoo Penguin) parallels the KGB *The term "Motherland" is very often labelled to the Soviet Union. *The term "Comrade" is used by Russian communists. *Palingra sounds similiar to the Russian city Stalingrad. **Michael Palin played Dr. Peaches Bartkowicz in a sketch about penguins on Monty Python's Flying Circus - A Book at Bedtime episode 38. Peaches is seen looking up at a 66-foot high penguin similiar to the final cut-scene in the quest. *Zoo mission report - Day 420 refers to 420 (cannabis culture) *The password - cabbage refers to a slang word for cannabis *The secret phrase - do not trust the walrus might be a reference to Lewis Carroll's The Walrus and the Carpenter. The walrus invites some oysters to join them in a walk along the beach, the two titular characters get hungry and eat all of the oysters. John Lennon wrote a song I Am the Walrus and commented "It never dawned on me that Lewis Carroll was commenting on the capitalist and social system. ... the walrus was the bad guy in the story..." *The Lumbridge penguins in sheep's costume are similiar to The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing *Ping and Pong talk like Beatniks who played Bongo drums. **Cheech and Chong were a comedy duo who played stoned hippies. **Oingo Boingo is the name of a music band. *Ping says "We need more cowbell" a reference to More cowbell a comedy sketch on Saturday Night Live. *Russian cosmonauts wore penguin (space) suits. *Noodles is a name sometimes given to a Macaroni Penguin *The posters in the penguin outpost are a reference to patriotic murals in communist countries. *Cold War is the 100th member's quest. *When this update was released, penguins and Ardougne Zoo had their graphics changed. This bit was unannounced. *The song "Have an ice day" means "have a nice day" Category:Quests